


Snow Day At Angband

by StarsOverTheEast (orphan_account)



Series: Dragon Dad Melkor [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, not so dark - dark lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsOverTheEast
Summary: Melkor spoils his dragons and Mairon is less than amused at a icy throne room.Lighthearted and short.





	Snow Day At Angband

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by samwisespotatoes's ideas.

The throne room of Angband appeared to have been hit by a winter storm. 

About the wide and often rather more gloomy room rested heaping piles of snow and various sheets of frozen ice. From the ceiling dangled icicles and about the the room large sculptures of ice rested in wondrous shapes and designs. 

The main attraction however was the slide of ice that curled about the room in twisting loops and deposited its rider right before the throne.

A torture for the elves perhaps? A reminder of the cruel grinding ice that so many had tread and died upon? An extreme change in temperature to rattle their senses and leave them begging for mercy?

“Oh no,” Mairon said, as he scratched the head of the wolf at his side. “Every inch of the room is covered in cold for the dragons.”

The wolf paused the wagging of his tail, tilting his head to allow his master access to a better spot. 

“He adores them,” the maia continued, eyes staring straight ahead as about him various wolf pups tumbled over one another; coating the room in fur and small paw prints with their play. 

A loud crash came from the icy room in question followed by the shriek of an orc and Melkor’s laughter. With a sigh Mairon rose to his feet, gently tugging his trailing cape out from beneath a sleeping pup. 

Within minutes he was stepping into the throne room and carefully manuring around the various spots of ice and snow mush. The dragons at his feet whined as he passed by, disappointed by the quickly melting snow that always seemed to melt in his presence. 

“Mairon,” Melkor said as he glanced up. “I thought -”

“A lieutenant should be ever at his lord’s service,” Mairon answered, gently shooing one of the dragons with the bottom of his boot.

“And Mairon must ever be the center of attention.”

At no response from the maia Melkor shrugged and tossed a snowball towards him. It landed squarely in his hand before melting into drops of water. 

About the foot of the throne the dragons glanced from their master to the one slowly ascending the steps. Perhaps, they thought, he would play with them as well? 

With a series of short squeaks of communication they set to work pushing the snow into a rather large snowball before allowing one of their winged brethren to grasp it in his talons and ascend.

“I have spent some time in study of the last reports bought to us by the orcs,” Mairon said as he reached Melkor’s side. “The elves draw ever nearer in their pride and I think -”

At the sound of a loud squeal he glanced up only to let out a rather comical sound of his own as the snowball landed on his face. Barely containing his laughter, Melkor leaned forward and wiped at the loose clumps of crystals as they tumbled down and soaked through the fabric of Mairon’s clothing.

“Mairon you have something …”

“Where, Melkor, WHERE?’

Melkor pointed at his own face with one finger, quickly shifting to covering his mouth as another laugh welled up inside him.


End file.
